onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bug God
Bug God (蟲神, Mushigami) is a Mysterious Being of the Monster Association. Appearance Like his name would suggest Bug God resembles a giant and muscular bug man with six arms, five eyes, two antennae and two huge incisors on his face. Personality Bug God seemed very confident in his abilities to fight Superalloy Darkshine. He believed that he would be able to defeat Superalloy Darkshine because of his strength. Like most monsters, he is very sadistic, openly stating that he would feed Superalloy Darkshine to his bug minions. He considered Garou a pathetic being for not killing any humans during his hero hunt, strongly believing in the superiority of monsters and the necessity of them to abandon their humanity. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc He and Royal Ripper are sent by Gyoro Gyoro to follow Garou. After observing Garou for a whole day, Bug God and Royal Ripper confronted Garou on whether he was truly a monster or merely playing as one. For proof of Garou's conviction as a monster, Bug God and Royal Ripper demanded that Garou kill Tareo. After Garou's refusal, Bug God and Royal Ripper fought Garou. Bug God expressed surprise at Garou's durability and combat skills despite being only a human. However after defeating Garou due to the distraction caused by Tareo's abduction, despite being under orders not to kill Garou, Bug God was not able to stop Royal Ripper from inflicting severe damage to Garou. Together with Royal Ripper, Sludge Jellyfish, and Tareo, they leave Garou behind. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. After clearing up the situation, Psykos informed both of them that a probe was traveling through the tunnels carved by Senior Centipede, and that heroes would be arriving shortly. It is then that Bug God, along with the rest of the monsters, prepare for battle. Bug God is again seen fighting Superalloy Darkshine, throwing several punches at him. Bug God asks Superalloy Darkshine why he isn't fighting back, and the hero replies by saying that he had high expectations for a monster such as Bug God, revealing that Bug God had in fact fulfilled none of them, going so far as to even call him the worst. Bug God is angered by these remarks, and attacks Superalloy Darkshine once again, shouting that he would feed the hero's skin to the insects, but his entire upper body is blown apart by only a single punch from the hero. Abilities and Powers As a Demon level monster from the Monster Association, Bug God was a very powerful being. Bug God, Royal Ripper, and Senior Centipede managed to injure Bang and Bomb, which is quite an impressive feat for demon-level monsters. When he, Royal Ripper, and Senior Centipede all ganged up on Garou, they managed to put him in a near-death state, although Bug God was slightly injured and one of his incisors had been cut off in battle. Bug God went so far as to admit if he had fought Garou one-on-one, it would have been a difficult fight. Although he is a Demon-level monster, it has been stated by Garou that Bug God, along with Royal Ripper and Senior Centipede, had power comparable to S-class heroes. Therefore, it can be presumed that Bug God is a very high-level Demon-class mysterious being. Immense Strength: He was able to save Garou from Bang and Bomb and leave them injured. His punches were also strong enough to create a cloud of smoke from punching Darkshine so much that he thought he had defeated him. A single slam from his fists was enough to send Garou flying. Immense Speed & Reflexes: As a Demon-level monster, Bug God's speed is naturally high; the speed at which he threw his punches, combined with their strength, were strong enough to create a cloud of smoke. He also demonstrated to be fast enough to land several blows against Garou and was able to stop Royal Ripper's rampage by catching one of his blades. Immense Durability: Bug God's tough exoskeleton withstood Garou's punch and Royal Ripper's deflected attacks to no apparent damage. Garou even injured his fists when he punched him. Quotes *''"Monster have abandoned their humanity. They're beings that are apart from the human world."'' Trivia *Bug God's eye design is inspired by pseudopupils in some insects like the mantis. *In the original webcomic, Bug God came and saved Garou from Bang and Bomb. When Garou regained consciousness and visited the Monster Association hideout, Bug God tells Garou that killing a hundred humans without hesitation would make him an outstanding monster. Alongside Royal Ripper, Bug God tells Garou about the true nature of a monster and the superior nature separate of humanity, and commands him to kill the child in order to join the Monster Association. When Garou refused, he, alongside Royal Ripper and Senior Centipede, engage Garou in battle. The details of the battle are mostly unknown, but the three ganged up on Garou together and managed to overwhelm him, battering and covering him in blood to a near-death state, although Garou was able to kill Senior Centipede when he was off-guard, and he was also able to damage both Bug God and Royal Ripper. Just as they are about to finish Garou, Bug God and Senior Centipede are called back to the Association Headquarters by Psykos. Psykos asks them how the mission went, noting the somewhat battered state both monsters were in. Bug God and Royal Ripper admitted that Garou was quite a tough opponent, and that fighting him one-on-one would have been a difficult task; they also admit they had no clear battle plan. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Villains